No One Like You XxOnly OnexX
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: "Life just felt so empty… Nobody knew what to do with themselves. She had just left so abruptly to live with him…"..."I love you… I always have… Ever since the first time I saw you…"... Kimiko is taken away and now someone is confessing... But who...?


**Listening to music does things to me… It really does… I'm listening to songs that I haven't listened to in years cuz I forgot about them, and suddenly I've got ideas running through my head!**

**So… I guess I'm gonna write something that'll probably get me killed later… I suppose this could be considered a Crack idea… Cuz it is! **

**Please be semi-nice!**

**I have no idea what I was thinking!**

**Music possesses my brain! Just ask my friends!**

**So… Um… I fell sick before I even write this…**

**Already I feel ashamed!**

**Oh, this story is going to be interesting…**

**No One Like You… (Only One)**

_One Shot? Or no…? _

Things were weird since she had left the Xiaolin side… Life just felt so empty… Nobody knew what to do with themselves. She had just left so abruptly to live with _him_… She claimed they were in love, but when we would occasionally see her, she would have a dead look in her eyes. Like she wasn't herself anymore…

Had he tricked her into the relationship? Was she under some sort of spell? Had he charmed her into his bed?

No one was the same without Kimiko's sparkle. They had lost their fire. Quite literally, too… She had just given life such energy. And now that that energy belonged to someone else, everyone was not themselves.

It was like their lives had been stolen from them.

The day she left was a tragic day for all of us. He had put his hands on her, she had kissed him, they had fled together. And nothing they tried convinced her to rethink the terrible decision.

Nothing they tried could convince her to come back.

And out of all of them, I think I missed her most. True, I had never told her just how much I cared for her, but I had ever since the first day we met.

What more could I say? I had loved her all along. Her spunk made me smile, her fire had made my flesh tingle with excitement, her spirit gave me the courage to fight through another miserable day.

I missed her every day. I always thought about her.

I thought about her hair, and how it fell around her face perfectly.

I thought about her skin, and how it was like Porcelain and it made her look like a doll.

I thought about her lips, and how I never really got the chance to feel them against my own.

I thought about her eyes, and how their blue beauty reminded me of the heavens and all their splendor.

She was everything to me now. Now that she was gone…

We had tried to get her back, of course we had. But she just seemed like a different person now. It was like she wasn't Kimiko anymore.

And when I thought about how I lost her to that wretched man, I realized how I had let it happen.

If I had just told her, just once, how much I wanted to be with her, maybe she wouldn't have left.

She was my only one. There was never any other. Not once had I felt the way I did when I looked at her. I thought it was just hormones at first, but once I had lost her it became evident it was something much more.

The saying, "You don't appreciate something until it's gone" fit all too well into my predicament.

I had loved her then, but had been too afraid to say it to her.

She really had been the only one to break through to me and make me dizzy with love. There was just no one like her.

If I could just hold her in my arms now, it would make everything better.

My chest wouldn't have this weight in it, my heart wouldn't be gorged with sorrow for not having her, and my mind could finally be at peace once she was safe and sound with me…

Kimiko…

The word held so much meaning to me now. It was the embodiment of all my sorrows and my deepest regrets. It was what my heart longed for more than anything else in the world.

I missed her.

Maybe if I had just told her… Maybe if I hadn't been so afraid of what they would all think… Then maybe she would still be here…

If I could see her… I'd scream my lungs out to her and I would confess all my heart's desires.

I would tell her…

Tell her how badly I wanted to be with her.

Tell her how madly in love with her I'd been and always would be.

Tell her that I would never leave her and would always be there to protect her.

I would tell her that she was the only thing that mattered to me anymore…

Life in itself had no meaning now that she wasn't in mine.

I wanted Kimiko back…

And then she was there… She was before me… It took me a moment to realize that she was only there because _he_ was attacking us again… But why had she come to see me…?

She looked remorseful. Sad. Depressed.

And seeing her like that made me want to hold her until her hurt was gone.

"Kimiko…" I spoke her name.

I walked up to her and held my hands against her face. Her beautiful Porcelain skin was cold as death. I slowly stroked her cheek with my thumb, hoping that my touch would bring her back to me.

Her eyes regained some life; they were wet and red with tears; freshly fallen.

Gazing into her sky blue eyes, I spoke to her.

"I've missed you…"

She smiled weakly at me.

I spoke again, "I love you… I always have… Ever since the first time I saw you…"

She stared at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

I wiped them away with my thumbs and spoke to her again.

"I love you more than anything else in the whole world… And… And I want you to come back…"

She smiled at that, and averted her gaze to the floor.

"It's not that simple," she whispered in a voice that trembled with fear.

I searched her eyes frantically.

"What are you talking about? Just stay here!" I argued, tears welling up in my own eyes.

Kimiko looked at me and I saw sorrow rise to the surface of her eyes.

"Please…!" I whispered, the tears dripping over the edge of my eyelids and running down my cheeks.

"I can't…" she whispered.

I searched her eyes once more. Her image was blurred by my tears.

"Please Kimiko…! I let you go before… I lost you… I don't want to lose you again…!" I whimpered, trying so hard to stay strong.

Kimiko had been looking down at the ground, but she looked back up at me.

"I've missed you…" I whispered to her before pressing my trembling lips to her ice cold ones.

I warmed her body with the kiss, I felt the life return to her and when I pulled back to gaze into her eyes again, I saw happiness in those blue eyes.

Kimiko smiled at me, and somehow, even though she didn't speak, I knew she would stay with me. I knew that she wasn't going to leave again.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear as tears of joy poured from her tired eyes.

"I've missed you too Chase…"

**Ho, ho! Were you expecting that ending?**

**I'm sure there will be people who say, "But it sounded like Raimundo!"**

**Well guess what?**

**I'm a Chamiko fan!**

**The HIM in this story…?**

**Oh, Hannibal of course…**

**Who else could make Kimiko **_**that**_** sad?**

**It fit perfectly with the song I was listening to!**

**Only One- By Yellowcard.**

**I think it's a beautiful rendition of all of Chase's feelings for Kimiko… Were she to be taken away by Hannibal under circumstances unknown…**

**What did you guys think?**

**Kimiko and Hannibal frightens me… I'm just glad there's no pairings of them out there…!**

**Well, besides my own, of course...**

**I think this is the first time anybody has even taken a look at the possibilities of Kimiko ending up with him…**

**Of course, because I hate Hannibal, I wanted the ending to remove him from the picture!**

**And because I love Chamiko, I wanted her to end up with Chase.**

**I just felt like there were hidden feelings inside Chase that would only be brought out if something horrible happened…**

**Well…**

**I'm sure there will be at least a little hate…**


End file.
